Railings are ubiquitous in commercial and residential building projects which include at least one railing and several balusters extending therebetween. A railing can be disposed horizontally or angularly, depending on whether the railing is located adjacent to a floor surface, a ramp or a stairway. Conventional balusters are attached to a railing by a bracket or a connector by threaded fasteners, or by extruding a connectable section into the center of the hollow baluster, such as a screw boss supported within a hollow baluster by connecting struts.
The typical baluster connector does not always satisfy the consumer's desire for a connection that is difficult to disconnect. The extruded boss-type connection results in a secure connection but can also cause wasted material in the center of the baluster since the baluster is typically connected at each end to the railing.